1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool path display apparatus with deceleration factor identification means for a machine tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
In executing a machining program to machine a workpiece, a tool center point moves at a commanded speed (tangential speed) on a commanded path. However, the tool center point does not always move at the commanded speed, and the speed may be restricted under various conditions depending on the place.
Some machine tool controllers have, for example, a function to restrict the speed of the tool center point so that a speed difference between blocks is not greater than a tolerance that ensures precision machining near corner portions or to restrict the speed so that acceleration for each axis is not higher than a tolerance.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-338530 discloses a technique of a controller for a machine tool comprising a plurality of drive axes, which controls the tangential speed of a tool based on a maximum allowable acceleration set for each axis.
Conventionally, processing for restricting the speed of a tool center point has been performed under various conditions. It is difficult, however, to determine the condition under which the speed is restricted at each point on a tool path. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-338530, there is no description of a method for displaying the correspondence between a point on the tool path and the speed restriction.